


To Be Remembered

by GravenTimes



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, M/M, NSFW, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravenTimes/pseuds/GravenTimes
Summary: Chapter 1 started as a PWP, but I decided to take the fic further and flesh out a story.Taako and Magnus use each other to kill time and comfort each other while aboard the Starblaster.Obviously, these are times that will be remembered? Right?





	1. To Be Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am Graventimes, my friends call me Graventimes, so you can call me Graventimes. If you ever need me, on AO3 I'm Graventimes and on tumblr I am Graventimes.  
(That's a Bachelorette reference. *does a kick flip*)

Taako sighed as two thick thumbs spread him apart to make way for the familiar feeling of a warm, wet tongue. He was laying across the bed, face snuggled into the pillow his arms were wrapped around and his behind up in the air. When Magnus began to prod at his hole with the tip of his tongue his back tensed and he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. They had only been doing this for about two and a half cycles but in that time the broad man learned how to push all of his buttons. When Taako felt the tongue lick a flat stripe from his clit to his ass he knew he was in for a long, slow and torturous night. This was one of Magnus' favorite things; he would lick and suck and flick and kiss until his jaw ached and tears flowed down Taako's cheeks. Taako mused to himself that if he didn't eventually stop him he would drown. At the mere thought of this more liquid began to collect around the bearded mouth and dribble down thighs and chin.

"Are you enjoying yourself, dear?" Taako huffed out, turning his head slightly so that he could see the wide shoulders peeking out from behind him. A soft hum and gentle vibrations that flowed into his core gave an affirmative. He ground back against Magnus' face, pressing the other man's nose into his wetness and his bottom lip harder against his sensitive and hardening clit. He reached a hand down past his stomach and toward the bundle of nerves to toy with it, only have this push his partner's passion further. With a growl the burly man grabbed his thighs and forced his body harder against his face, the forcefulness of the action sending Taako closer to the edge. It was only like this, on his hands and knees that he saw the rougher side to Magnus. When they were face to face, or when he was on his back, the other was soft, gentle and loving. Something about this position drove him wild. 

The elf chased his high and took the protruding nub between his fingers and began to give himself small strokes and rubs. In acknowledgement the human moaned into his folds and pressed his tongue harder into his entrance and allowed it to trail back and forth between it and his taint. The hands around the squishy, dark thighs began to hold on tighter as Taako began to feel himself approaching orgasm. A warm, almost numbing sensation started at his toes as everything the other man was doing became more and more intense.

"Ah, just like - hmmm - just like that, babe." He had to force the words out, heavy breathes and gently sighs and moans making their way out first. He felt his toes begin to curl and his clit begin to throb as he reached his peak. He began to rub himself faster but his hand was pulled away and replaced by a swift, quick moving, wet muscle. He moaned out as he came, a string of yes and ah that eventually blended together into unintelligible vowel sounds and breathes. He reached back weakly to push the assaulting mouth away but his hand stopped as it felt soft, red hair and his fingers twitched as his partner's tongue slowed. Magnus continued to lick into him, avoiding the overly sensitive mound as he lazily moved his tongue. He swallowed as best he could with a mostly open mouth and savored the way the soft flesh pulsed and moved in the aftershocks. When he heard Taako's breath approaching normal he began to pick up speed again, and he continued to avoid his clit for the time being. 

Taako’s eyes rolled back and he pushed his forehead into the pillow and squeezes his legs together. Magnus smiled into his cunt, clearly proud of himself but still unrelenting. He moved one of his hands so he could press his thumb to Taako’s entrance, pausing for permission. His answer was only the sound of the other nodding his head and mumbling some nonsense into the fabric and he began to push in. With his thumb slowly working in and out of the tight, wet heat he focused his mouth on the small ring of muscle of Taako’s asshole. The sensation began to build again and the elf found it near impossible to hold in his moans and heavy breathes, and pulled his face away from the pillow when it got too hot. Instead he sought out words of encouragement, although it ended up coming out more like babble than intelligent praise. Magnus moved his face down to focus on Taako’s clit again, flicking and rolling it quicker than before. All at once Taako felt himself let go, completely unexpected and almost too strong. He let out a gasp and a shout as he sensed liquid covering Magnus’ face and his own thighs. The tongue focusing on his sweet spot slowed but did not stop until he fell forward, shaking slightly and trying to catch his breath. 

Eventually, when he was able to control himself again, Taako rolled over onto his back, frowning as his backside sank into a wet patch in the bed’s sheets. He looked down to the foot of the bed to see Magnus’ sleepy and dopey smile staring back at him. He gently rubbed his hands up his own sides before forcing himself to sit up and knee-walk over to the larger man. “Your turn, big guy.”

“Hmm, not this time.” Magnus allowed himself to fall over into the plushness of the bed and wiped his face into the blankets. 

“Woah, gross.” A scowl appeared over Taako’s face and he waved his hand to clean the bed and the two of them in a flourish of sparkles. He looked at the wet patch in the front of Magnus’s underwear before flicking a finger to dry that as well. He smiled and let himself lay down too. “You’re real easy to please, huh?” 

“You could say that.” Magnus breathed in deeply through his nose. “You want me to go?”

“You always ask that. You can stay, but Taako doesn’t really cuddle.” He looked down at the soft, bearded face and chuckled. He laughed earnestly when a pouty lip poked out from the thick mustache and beard. They laid like that for a while before a low rumbling caught his ears. “Hungry?”

“Surprisingly so, even though I just ate.”

Taako raised an eyebrow in response. Wasn’t he supposed to be the funny one? “C’mon. Let’s go.” He loosely tied a silky robe around himself and padded off toward the communal kitchen of the ship. There was no one else there, but it wasn’t surprising. There were just four of them right now. Merle, Lup, Lucretia and Davenport had gone on a rescue mission for the light, but only Lup returned. They mourned for a while, but it had become normal and less scary as it continued to happen. He opened the icebox and began to breakdown various vegetables and herbs when the squeak of a door rang out. 

“Hey, bro what’s goi- OH, fuck me, GROSS.” Lup walking into the kitchen with a disgusted expression, pretending to gag as she sat at the table. “The whole cabin smells like sex, you’re disgusting!” 

Taako frowned at her. Of course she had figured out what was going on between him and Magnus but she didn’t have to act so childish about him having a friend with benefits. Actually, he knew her, she probably did. “Yup. And if you don’t shut your yap I’m going to make your whole dinner taste like it.” 

Lup mimed out zipping and locking her lips and then pretended to throw a key down the hallway. She busied herself with something at the table. She signaled to Taako that Magnus had just entered the room by snickering to herself and trying to hide it behind her hand. Taako ignored whatever was going on behind him and continued to caramelize the food in his pan. He smiled to himself, he enjoyed the quiet, comfortable times they could all share on the ship. He threw a dash of salt in and began to search for other seasonings that would compliment the meal. 


	2. An Outfit To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a beautiful day out, just guys being dudes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I decided to continue this fic! Theres still a ton of nasty content for you, just now with more plot to come!  
Also, for the terms used in the fic, I can only say that everything is preferential to either myself or people I have been with or known.  
I know that everyone refers to their genitals differently, and I am just going on what feels right based on this character and my experiences.

After a while of being cooped up and protecting the Light, the four remaining members of the IPRE decided to actually enjoy their remaining time in this universe. The land the Starblaster sat on was beautiful. Taako opened the hatch door to reveal a brightly lit landscape of rolling hills and lush pastures of grasses, clovers and indigenous flowers. In the distance to the east of the ship was a thin forest with just enough trees to create a shaded area. To the west, just about five-hundred yards was a large lake with bed sizes lilypads dotting its surface. Lup pushed past her brother with a large bag in tow, pulling Barry behind her. She was dressed in casual clothes, a pair of shorts and a crop top with a long, sheer duster sparkling as the sun hit her. Barry was dressed in his typical wear; the IPRE issued jacket (a short sleeve version today) and his blue denim pants.

“Where are you going?” Taako called after her, they had talked about having a day out but they never did decided where or what they were going.

“Swimming!” She continued to jog down the grassy field, tugging on Barry’s hand to urge him to move faster. She quickly turned her head to look back at the ship, causing her long braid to throw itself over her shoulder and added, “Bring snacks!” Taako looked back into the ship’s living room and fixed Magnus with a questioning expression. The larger man shrugged and walked off into his room without a word. Taako grumbled to himself and found a large basket that he felt was suitable enough for a picnic and began to fill it with bottles drinks and non-perishable snacks. He sliced a smoked sausage he created from some of the local wildlife and put it in a tin with some crackers. After filling the basket almost to its limit he also snuck in a few bottles of mead he would only share with the others if he was in a good mood. As he covered the basket with a folded towel and thin sheet he would use to make himself more comfortable he heard footsteps approaching him from behind.

The laugh that Taako let out as he took in the sight before him could have brought everyone back to this cycle. Magnus stood in the doorway, obviously vibrating with excitement, a vibrant green towel was draped around his neck, and he was wearing a pair of light blue linen shorts with what looked like crudely embroidered ducks all over them. His feet were bare, as was his torso, and his face was sloppy and pale with a sun protection ointment he must have snatched from their medical supplies. The smile on his face only widened as he asked Taako, “Are you going to change before we go?”

Magnus was truly like a loyal puppy, always overly excited, eager, and sometimes mischievous. Taako shook his head and padded off for his room to change without a word. The outfit he returned in made Magnus’ face shift ever so slightly closer to red, even through the white paste, and he cast his gaze outside the door. Taako had decided to slip into a simple body suit he had created along their travels, using a golden-hued fabric he smooth-talked a merchant into giving him. It had ordinary, thin straps and high-rise leg openings, but the most beautiful part of it was the lacing. He convinced the merchant to throw in a spool of a spectacular ribbon that looked like a normal gold until the light hit it. When the sun caught it it sparkled like a diamond, if every face of that diamond was a different color of the rainbow. He used the lacing to close the front of the suit, leaving it open in a corset like pattern from the top hem to his navel. In a mock show of modesty he tied a plain black sarong around his waist and tied his hair up in a messy bun. “Let’s head out.”

They eventually caught up to Lup and Barry, the magical twin sunbathing on one of the giant lily pads and the other sitting along the edge of the water reading a book. Taako threw the sheet to Magnus and motioned for him to spread it out so he could lay down the food he brought. As he waited for it to be set up he gazed up at a large weeping willow tree on the other side of the lake. It stood about 50 feet high, a little taller than the kind they had on their homeworld, and it was a little wider too. The main difference between this tree and the one indigenous to his home was the fact that it had flowers, and whenever a strong breeze went by marbled pink and purple petals soared through the air. It made the air smell sweet and crisp, like a freshly sliced pear.

After setting up the food and taking in the surroundings, Taako dropped the sarong from around his waist and slowly wading into the water. He floated over to the side of Lup’s pad and used it to keep himself afloat as he relaxed. They both stared at the men that remained on the grass, Barry nose in the book and Magnus stretching in the sunlight. Taako’s face dropped as he saw Magnus stretch one leg out in front of him and crouch slowly with a determined look on his face. The bun on top of his head shook and he motioned ‘no’ with his arms and head when he squad-mate began to run, full force toward the water. Before he could get out any pleas for him to stop, the burly man screamed out a ‘whoop’ and Taako’s hair and Lup’s entirety were soaked with a downpour of lake water.

When Magnus emerged he grinned wide at the two of them, only to meet looks that resembled something halfway between despair and rage. Without a word, Taako motioned his hand forward and Magnus was sent careening back towards the shore in a large wave. Lup shot her brother a look and he replied simply, “Fuck spell slots man.”

The rest of the day went by relatively well and was relaxing for the four. Barry had absentmindedly eaten away at the snacks while the others swam, but there was still plenty for them when they decided to dry off. The sun had just begun to set when Barry decided to head in, and Lup watched him longingly as he walked off. Taako met her eye and nodded his head towards the retreating man and his sister got up to follow him to the ship.

Taako slid his tongue against his teeth in thought and looked over to the flowering tree again. He lifted a hand to poke at Magnus and asked, “You want to take a walk?” He began to walk away, toward the tree before getting an answer.

They talked about the water, the lilypads and the day until they got up to the tree. It was even more beautiful up close, each leaf and petal of it had a spiraling marble pattern that hang thickly to create a curtain of foliage. Magnus spread a section of the leaves to create an entrance for them and motioned Taako inside. Taako pretended to swoon, putting a hand to his forehead and whispering, “What a gentleman.” Inside it was much darker, the hanging leaves effectively created a room around the tree’s base. At the trunk of the tree there were different colorful and glowing mushrooms that gave a soft blue glow to the area. Taako kneeled down in front of one and tapped it with a stick. “Do you think these are poisonous?”

Magnus shrugged, “Better to not risk it?” and kneeled behind Taako, pressing a kiss into his shoulder. He tugged gently at the back of Taako’s bodysuit, “I like this.”

“Thanks, I wore it just for you.”

“Really?” Magnus perked up behind the elf.

“No. That was sarcasm buddy.” Taako turned to face Magnus and sat on his bottom. “I could take it off just for you, though.”

Magnus dropped his eyes down to the lacing on the bodysuit and nodded slowly while he drank it in again. He watched as Taako’s fingers picked at the bow that held the lacing in place and slowly spread the suit open just enough so he could get out of it. Mesmerized by Taako’s slow motions he moved to sit down and steady himself by spreading his hands on the floor to prop himself up. The ground was soft, almost squishy, with the dense moss that covered it. Taako peeled off the fabric, down to his waist and moved to kiss Magnus.

Taako wasn’t a fan of kissing unless he was feeling extremely kind towards the ginger. Plus, it was an easy way to get him fired up fast, so he was willing to endure it today. He crawled into Magnus’ lap and seated himself across the strong thighs. They made out, Taako holding the sides of Magnus’ head as he loomed over him, and Magnus’ grip pulsing into Taako’s hips. Taako kissed him until he was pleased with the hardness he felt pressed up against his backside and he maneuvered himself to finish taking off his clothes. Magnus tried to shove down his shorts as Taako undressed, but it was near impossible with his legs stuck together like they were. Taako slid off his lap and helped him take off the hand-decorated shorts.

Taako slid his way back into Magnus’ lap and situated himself so that Magnus’ length rested warmly between his folds. He smiled devilishly down at the man below him and began to slowly drag his hips back and forth, sliding them together and drawing a soft groan from Magnus. He rocked like this for a moment as he kissed Magnus, making sure to bump his own clit on the ridge of Magnus’ head to please himself. When the larger man’s hands began to kneed and grasp, the elf chuckled deep in his throat and lifted onto his knees.

Sinking down onto Magnus was easy, he had worked himself into a warm, wet mess and it eased the slide properly. He let out a content sigh as he bottomed out, and leaned back slightly, happy with the feeling of being full. Magnus leaned forward to kiss up his chest, mouth coming to rest at the top of one of his soft pecs. Taako never really grew a chest, he was soft all over but that part of him never filled in. There was a soft swell behind his nipples, but nothing that truly offended him. He decided a long time ago that he didn’t want to alter himself in anyway that would change his body, fantasy gender binary be damned. Besides, elves played fast and loose when it came to androgyny anyway.

He didn’t rise and fall on Magnus’ lap, instead he opted to rocking there like earlier. Slowly grinding himself and his clit against the thick patch of red hair. Moans began to fill the quiet space they occupied as he continued to focus on his own pleasure, working himself closer to the edge ass Magnus cupped his ass and kissed his neck.

“Taako…” Magnus breathed out into his ear, “please.” Taako smirked at this and finally lifted himself up, and then dropping himself back down. Magnus let out a pitiful whimper at his slow pace, it was just enough to feel oh so good, but it was slow enough to be nearly torturous. Pieces of Taako’s hair had fallen out of the bun and began to stick to his head and he looked down at Magnus. He could be mean and he could be greedy, bringing himself and his partner close to the edge and then slowing things down so neither of them could finish, or moving in a way that would do more for him than the ginger. Magnus looked so beautiful though, brows knit together and mouth slack, and he decided to be kind.

Taako lifted himself off Magnus slightly, so he was hovering above him with just the head of his cock still inside. The broad man hissed as the air crawled up his length, but let out a sigh of relief as Taako whispered, “Do your worst.” into his ear. He gripped hard into Taako’s hips and began to thrust up wildly into him, pressing his forehead into his shoulder. Apparently that was just what the magic caster needed and he felt himself clench and twitch around Mangus’ dick. One of Magnus’ hands slid up his back, holding him more firmly and closer to his chest.

“I’m gonna come, fuck, Taako.” He warned, not sure how it was going to go this time. Taako looked down at him through the haze of his orgasm, and tucked a finger under his chin, turning his head up so their eyes could meet. He nodded lazily at him and tossed his head back, letting Magnus take full control. Magnus groaned out, loud and thick with arousal and thrusted up into him harder, before pulling him down to sit fully on his cock. Taako felt the warmth of his release fill him and he caught his breath in his throat. It was a conflicting feeling, something about it was primal and satisfying, but he knew it would have to find its way back out.

They rested for a moment, catching their breath and settling down. Taako began to feel like the embrace was going to last just a little too long and he slinked away from Magnus’ grip. He stood up, wobbled for a moment and caught himself. “Want to go wash off in the lake?”

“You’re not just going to spell it away?”

“Not today, darling. Sometimes even I want to do things that old fashioned way.”

As they floated away in the water, something caught Taako’s eye. The basket, snacks and sheet were still laid out as if a picnic was going on. “Fuck! We still have to clean all that up!”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @graventimes


End file.
